GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser
GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (aka 00 Raiser, 00R), is the combined and mainstay form of GN-0000 00 Gundam and GNR-010 0 Raiser in mid-season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is co-piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei and Saji Crossroad. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite its power, 00 is a highly experimental unit that suffers from power instability issues and so requires constant maintenance and fine-tuning. The Twin Drive System was still a very new technology, requiring the peripheral stabilizing equipment of 0 Raiser to safely execute Trans-Am and fully synchronize the GN Drives. The 00 Raiser's design was based on earlier technical data on another experimental Gundam: GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel. When combining is needed, laser guidance sensors would mutually lock onto each other, with a Haro auto-configuring the docking sequence. 0 Raiser's binders detach from the 0 Raiser and latch onto 00's GN Drives, and its main body combines with the 00 Gundam's backpack, resulting in an angelic-like form. After successful docking, 00 Gundam's system screen(s) reflect the changes to the frame and the Twin Drive's stabilization. For unexplained reasons, only Sefer Rasiel's docking/combining abilities were incorporated, lacking a remote weapons system entirely. As the 00 Raiser the Twin Drive reaches 100% efficiency, can achieve GN Particle generation rates far exceeding 300% during Trans-Am, and also gains the usage of the Raiser System. These feats allow 00 Raiser to fully harness its massive particle production (too much for the 00's frame to properly handle alone) and perform at peak capacity. The Raiser System allows the 00 Raiser to execute powerful attacks such as a massive GN Beam Saber dubbed the "Raiser Sword", engage in rapid close-range combat, and use Trans-Am mode with even greater power and duration. Originally requiring both of its GN Swords working with the 0 Raiser's binders to produce and contol the Raiser Sword, the 00 was later equipped with a GN Sword III. This weapon was capable of harnassing the power of the Raiser System to generate a smaller, more controllable version of the Raiser Sword. The power of 00 Raiser is further enhanced with the presence of an Innovator pilot. Once such a being is detected the Twin Drive can execute Trans-Am Burst, a massive flood of purified GN Particles across a massive area. With the Twin Drive's full abilities in constant demand to combat the A-Laws and Innovators, 00 Raiser became the mainstay unit to effectively combat opposing MS. Overall, 00 Raiser is a mobile suit that exceeds the performance of all others, surpassing the very concept of "Gundam". Variants *GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser *GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser Condenser Type History Background GN-0000 00 Gundam was considered by Celestial Being as a mobile suit that would excel all mobile suits. Using its Twin Drive System, the team hoped for it to excel in battle and be the ace card for the growing threat of A-Laws. However, due to 00's poor performance during its operation, and the fact that it overloads during Trans Am, Ian Vashti was forced to make some adjustments to unlock 00 Gundam's Twin Drive potential. Upon the Celestial Being's arriving at Lagrange 3, Ian unveiled the GNR-010 0 Raiser, the support craft that can help 00 Gundam to fully utilize its Twin Drive abilities. During the trial, 00 Gundam's performance, docked with the 0 Raiser, showed an unbelievable feat, being able to unleash more than 290% particle output compared to the development team's theoretical expectations. Setsuna F. Seiei was awed by this performance, that it solidified his view that 00 can change the world. Notable side effect of the Twin Drive's output during the test run was its ability to disrupt and affect quantum brainwaves, as shown how it affected Tieria Erde, Soma Peries and Allelujah Haptism. GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser began its battle operation in A.D. 2312 during the A-Laws attack at Lagrange 3. Together with Saji piloting 0 Raiser, Setsuna successfully docked 00 Gundam to form the 00 Raiser. The new unit was able to overwhelmed the opposing GN-XIIIs,Aheads and the Innovators. During its first combat operation, it demonstrated the ability to quantized and the ability to connect pilot's thoughts to other people. 00 Raiser's performance shocked the Innovators that Ribbons wanted the unit for himself. 00 Raiser played important role to most of Celestial Being's operation, including during the Operation to Destroy Momento Mori and The Africa Tower incident. Its high maneuverability, long range and high firepower, aside from its destructive close combat capabilities, proved 00 Raiser as a great ally and fearsome enemy. 00 Raiser was one of the units that Celestial Being used during the operation to capture the Innovator's supercomputer, Veda. Its Trans-Am Burst helped to make way for the events that lead to Celestial Being's victory, capturing the Innnovator's base CBS Celestial Being and Veda. Vs Reborns Gundam/Cannon During the last episode of the series, 00 Raiser faced against another Twin Drive Mobile Suit, the Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon, piloted by Ribbons Almark. With Reborns Gundam/Cannon's transforming ability and high combat capabilities, the unit proved to match 00 Raiser's performance. The enemy unit was able to cut off one of 00 Raiser's arms and one of its legs, without going Trans Am. However, thanks to Setsuna's battle experience, 00 Raiser managed to fight equally against the Reborns unit, slicing off the opposing unit's firing hand. With Ribbons starting to realize Setsuna and 00 Raiser's growing combat capabilities (and Tieria's reasoning), Ribbons activated Reborn's Trans-Am. Setsuna followed with 00 Raiser's Trans-Am, forcing the batle into a Trans-Am showdown. Reborns started to overwhelm the 00 Raiser, destroying one of 00 Raiser's wing binders and its head. 00 Raiser then quantized to Reborns' back, slicing Reborns and dealing a critical damage to the unit. However the Reborns Gundam managed to counterattack, cutting one of 00's GN Drives, disabling 00 in the process. With 00 incapable of combat, Setsuna abandoned the unit for Exia R2 to chase after Ribbons. Aftermath At the end of their campaign, 00 Gundam was taken back for repairs, but its Twin Drive will never work again; one of the GN Drives was destroyed. To keep 00 Gundam operational, the unit was fitted with a GN Condenser to substitute its missing drive. 00 Gundam eventually was pressed into the role of weapons beta tester as the GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G. 00 Raiser itself would later be revived as the 00 Raiser Condenser Type, refitted with GN Condensers, and these designs would eventually lead to the creation of the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). Picture Gallery File:A-00raiser.jpg|00 Raiser in Gundam Musou 3 snapshot20081221174124.jpg|00 Raiser's Quantization during the combat with the Gadessa. File:CG Reborns VS 00 Raiser.jpg|00 Raiser locked in combat with Reborns Gundam File:Trans-am_raiser.png|The 00 Raiser (Trans-am Raiser) racing to Louise Halevy. File:Screen-capture.png|00 Raiser (Trans-am Raiser) attacking Reborns Gundam from behind after quantization. 1236500284248.jpg|00 Raiser using Raiser Sword with GN Sword III. 00Raiser.jpg|00 Raiser's first docking completed. 00 Raiser Lineart.jpg|GN-0000 + GNR-010 - 00 Raiser - Lineart Notes & Trivia *In Gundam Vs Gundam Next Plus, the 00 Raiser is an unlockable PSP-exclusive mobile suit. It can switch between two modes, GN Sword II Mode, which focuses more on shooting and ranged battles, and GN Sword III Mode, which focuses on close combat. The 00 Raiser, like the Exia and Reborns Gundam/Cannon, can also use Trans-Am, but is not limited to a single usage per life - it recharges after the time limit expires, so it can be used an infinite number of times per life. While in Trans-Am, the 00 Raiser can utilize Quantization to evade attacks so long as it is not attacking. However, using Quantization drains around 30 points off the Trans-Am time limit counter. Trans-Am also gives the 00 Raiser a new ability in both forms: it can utilize the Raiser Sword in GN Sword II Mode (it can strike all the way across the battlefield, not hindered by any obstacles), while GN Sword III Mode lets the 00 Raiser utilize the same Trans-Am Omnislash that Exia uses. References File:00 Raiser Armaments.jpg External Links *00 Gundam on Wikipedia *00 Raiser on MAHQ